The Hour of the Void
by Vates Inritus
Summary: Greetings, and welcome to The Hour of the Void. The league has collapsed, chaos, and war rage across runeterra. To make matters worse the void has shown up to take the world for its own, after waiting in silence for many years. The story follows Malzahar on his quest to do the will of the void, along with other things. This is my first literature i'v written, so take it easy on me.


"My hands... why is his blood on my hands, I'm not a murderer." The prince could only stare at the blood with terror, his eyes reverse-dilating, his hands shaking violently.

"You didn't do this, I did." The voice came from a woman clad in purple robes. Her gaze could pierce the evilest of souls, and reveal their true nature. However, all she saw in his eyes was pure radiance.

The Hour of the Void

"Malz! Malz!.. GET UP, you idiot!"

The void prophet rose from his dirt nap only to find a large slice cut out of his side. "Therion? So I'm still valuable to the counsel am I?"

"You're only good to us if you're still alive, and proof of that is yet to be seen." Therion rose Malzahar to his feet, and slung the considerably smaller man over his shoulder. Therion was one of the disciples of the Void Lord Vakkua as she appreciated strength over magic, and Therion was a prime example of it. The man stood almost 8 feet tall, with enough power to topple one of the massive feral void reavers.

"Ouch!" complained Malzahar. "Mind being more careful?"

"Hah, I forgot you prophets weren't very resilient, I bet coming to a real battle of melee like this is terrifying for you."

Instead of lashing back at Therion, Malzahar decided to keep silent as Therion was the only thing keeping him alive. Especially because colossi like him are known for their tempers, there was no chance he could stand up in his current state if he were to anger him.

After walking about a kilometer ,the wounded prophet heard noises from the nearby bushes. "Therion, do you hear that? … Therio.."

"Noxians." The small squad of elite Noxian assassins leapt from the bush. They had distinguished arm blades only used by Talon's forces, then the boss himself emerged from the bushes. "Void scum," he hissed. "I will repay you here for what you did to my sister. Your death will be agony to the last moment."

Malzahar managed to stir from his paralysis. "It is you that is mistaken for you will die here, then the rest of your pathetic nation," the void prophet uttered with malice laced words. "Besides, there is nothing you do can do to bring her back, Katarina is dead. Once the league collapsed, she attacked me with no understanding of a prophet's unrestrained power."

"You sick bastard, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!" The Noxian squad jumped at Malzahar, still slung over Therion's shoulder.

Therion yelled, "Fool, here is where Noxus DIES!" Therion's right arm converted into a blade of void energy, impaling the first assassin midair. While the skirmish raged, Malzahar noticed Talon had disappeared, and as he had seen this before in a match long ago…

"Therion!" he yelled. "He's behind you!"

With a near light speed motion Therion had impaled Talon with the void blade.

Talon roared painfully, petrified by having a massive dark sword though most of his midsection. "Go, tell your nation they are through" said Therion. The colossus reverted his arm back to its normal form, and threw Talon down a hill into the Howling Marsh.

Malzahar was a bit disarrayed, but witnessing the raw strength of Therion put him in awe. He knew colossi had power beyond the normal human, but this was unheard of!

Suddenly Malz screamed in pain. "POISON, the filthy dog got nicked me with a poison blade! This stuff is going to kill me if we don't get to Occult Camp Voidlight." He gripped the new wound on his back.

"Fine, fine, I'll get you back to camp you weakling." Therion said in an antagonistic tone.

Game One, Recovery

After reaching Occult Camp Voidlight, the void oracles begun work on Malzahar's grievous wounds. The void oracles are known for their potent healing abilities, and sometimes even revive fallen servants of the void. Although they are very rare at the same time. Only when one with holy light inside of them is brought to Icathia itself, can oracles be manifested. "He should be stable for now. But he was hit with poison, as well as a blood thinner, so he needs to be constantly watched." Said the oracle, sighing with relief. "Hah, I see that idiotic noxian spared no expense in order to kill me." Malzahar said half chuckling. "Prophet, I need you to hold still, I need to prepare a ritual, and if you bleed out before then my lord isn't going to be pleased." "Very well, might as well meditate on the coming battle, and thank you, oracle." Malz lost most of his emotions when he swore his loyalty to the void. But recently he has regained some form of gratitude, and caring for others, the magic users of the void at least.

Meanwhile in Noxus...

"Commander Swain, scouts report that Talon's corp was ambushed by a void elite battalion." "What is their condition?" " Most of the first and second divisions were destroyed, the rest were captured." "And the general himself?" "There were rumours that he was impaled by a colossi" The commander still stoic as ever, but this was a major loss for noxus, and he knew if any more leadership was lost the city would crumble under its own weight. "This is most unfortunate, bring what's left of him to the capital, might as well have an honorable funeral. And prepare my troops for a counterattack." "Yes, sir."

Several days later...

After many days of rest, Malzahar finally regained his strength.

"Weakling, are you almost done doing whatever it is you're doing?" Therion questioned, rolling his eyes, rather bored of playing servant boy.

Malzahar opened his left eye, still half in meditation. "Fine then, what do you want, Therion?" Therion pulled out a piece of tattered literature, focusing on it in a frustrated manner. "Your lord sent this message, in whatever vile language this is."

"Inritus? He hasn't forgotten me, it seems. Hand me it." Therion gave him the scripture. "I see. This is rune code, only used for special orders. Very few know of it, and even fewer know how to read it. Even I have no idea how to decipher this."

After gazing curiously at the rune coded orders, Malzahar's face suddenly lit up. Now looking very excited, Malzahar shouted gleefully: "Grab your shit, we're moving now!"

Therion crossed his arms and stared at Malzahar. "Why should i go? This is your mission, and to be honest, I could care less."

"Really now? What if I said Vilaria is involved?" Malzahar knew he had the thirst for vengeance upon her. Therion charged over to Malzahar and grabbed him by his robes. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Vilaria was a yordle mage who almost killed Therion many years ago. During a void secret operations mission, she had discovered the void digging out underground artifacts. To stop the void, she recklessly caused a miniature earthquake in the cavern. The event killed most of the void workers and soldiers, and Therion's arm had been cut off by falling rocks.

After that day, he swore he would make the yordle into a pair of shoes. For his arm however, it was replaced with mystical energy that mimicked flesh, and could even reshape and texture itself.

Malzahar still had a wicked grin on his face "We're going to kill her, then you may have your honor restored."

herion's eyes glowed red with refined hatred, "We leave now, there is no time to spare!" Therion released Malzahar, and the void prophet quickly inspected his robes for holes.

Malzahar grabbed the scripture and supplies, departing with great haste. Their destination was a tiny residence in the Ironspike Mountains.

As they traveled, they encountered many destroyed and desecrated villages. Countless numbers of dead innocent Noxians, Demacians, Ionians, and Zaunites were scattered on the ground.

This war wasn't about martial victory, hostile takeovers, diplomatic services - it was about purging. It was what true war was about. And whoever was left, would control the world.

This was why the void came when the League collapsed, to take this world for its own. Furthermore, the creatures of the void get quite hungry, so invading helped. Thinking on this only made the prophet more curious, but he was interrupted before he could finish.

Therion took a defensive stance, seemingly ready to jump onto whatever it was. "In the bush." Therion whispered.

Out of nowhere, a spear came flying at him, and only by using his masterful agility was he barely able to avoid it. Malzahar readied himself for combat, purple energy radiating from his hands and eyes.

Therion screeched, "CHARGE!" The massive man dived into the bush only to be flung back out seconds later with deep scratches running down his body.

Malzahar was horrified at the sight of Therion. "THERION! What is that thing?"

However, he was too weak to respond and toppled to ground, groaning in agony. Malzahar knew what it was now - he remembered he had had the same cuts in the league. "Nidalee, reveal yourself, beast."

Her only response was feral growling, and another spear was thrown. Malzahar repelled the spear with a burst of void energy from his hand, crushing it on impact. "I only want to talk, now stop with the damn spears already!"

There was no response, however. "Animals return to their instincts eventually, I suppose. Very well, you asked for this." Malzahar set down a portal and it slowly began to spew voidlings into the bush.

It didn't take long before he heard horrible screams and roars coming from it with occasional streams of blood. Thinking it was enough, he closed the portal, and began walking over to the bush.

Then it came from the bush, a horribly mutilated figure, and she held an iron dagger. She was barely able to walk, but just managed to grab Malzahar by the neck. She pulled her arm back, and swung…

Or so he thought. Out of nowhere, a voidling had attached itself to the back of her neck, devouring her spine in an unbearably gory manner. Blood splashed on Malzahar as it continued to consume her, shutting down her body completely. However, her eyes were still open, and he watched as her life drained away.

Only the unsheathing of Malzahar's prized dagger could break the silence that followed. He studied the beautiful weapon, running his fingers down the empowering runes. He felt the pain and suffering that he had caused, but at the same time enjoyed its presence. Sitting in a meditating postion, he let the dagger go as it began to float above his hand.

While many could not handle the sin and pain, it cleared his mind. Only one thought remained among the repressed suffering, however…Who was I?

He was untimely interrupted by Therion's moans of pain as it appeared that his partner was waking. With a sigh of half relief, and annoyance he muttered: "Waking up, are we now? I expected you to be out for much longer."

Therion only responded with his blunt claws piercing the ground. He tried to rise to his knees, but his legs gave out before he could, making a thunderous noise on impact.

Malzahar chuckled. "And they said you were strong, but this one can't even stand, tisk tisk." After a few seconds, Therion managed to mutter. "Fuck... you... gehras."

Gehras was void slang, meaning _pathetic magic user_, a word showing strong prejudice. It was used most commonly around the era of the void internal conflict.

Malzahar stopped smiling as it was replaced by a annoyed frown. "Unnecessary. Now get up, we don't have all day."

Therion barely managed to get to his feet, howling in agony as he stood firmly in place. Colossi have been blessed with regeneration rates far beyond the average human, and can sometimes even recover vital organs. Legends tell of a colossi so powerful he was cut into several pieces, but within minutes he reformed, pulling the bits of himself together. But they found his weakness, and they force fed him... the one thing that the void can't eat...

It didn't take long for Therion to be back to normal, and so they continued the journey up the mountain. Malzahar wondered if Nidalee's death was truly necessary.

She was no longer any part human, but did she have to die? No, it had to be done. He looked anxiously to Therion as he gazed at him occasionally. His thoughts continued to confuse him further as they trekked onwards.

What if it was just her time? But what if she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? This was the first kill that made him think like this, and it only confused him more. _Why am I thinking this?! _

A few moments afterwards he let out a terrible screech, and fell to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Therion spoke with disdain.

Malzahar brought himself back to his feet. "It was nothing, keep going." Exactly why I'm not a mage, Therion thought. These guys are insane.

Malzahar repressed the thoughts, unable to stand them any longer.


End file.
